


Loved You From The Start

by vivsoniamx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Heartbreak, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Sub!Niall, Unrequited Love, a lot of fluff, dom!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivsoniamx/pseuds/vivsoniamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen year old Niall Horan has been through a lot of things in his life, including moving from his hometown in Ireland to London and attending a new school for his last year. What the blond would have never expected was for him to fall in love with a dom. And suddenly keeping his little secret hidden wasn't as easy as he thought, anymore. </p><p>Or the one where Niall is a sub and is hopelessly in love with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved You From The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niamzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamzies/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This took me so long oh god! Well, I hope you enjoy this one shot ! Leave feedback please? x  
> btw does someone know how to use cursive here? :o

Room N204.

Niall stared at the yellow paper in his hands, trying to read what it said. The yellow paper was his timetable for the first semester at his new school - this time though, he wasn't staying at an all boys' school. This school was different than most of the ones in Ireland. While back in Ireland the schools were separated either by boys and girls or subs and doms Niall's new school wasn't like this. Here were boys and girls, subs and doms, everyone - and he heard that no one was judging other people at this school but that was just a mindless rumour.

After checking his watch three times to be sure, the blond sighed frustrated, he was already four minutes late, of course he still saw some students - wearing these stupid blue black school uniforms - making their way up the stairs to their next class but he was lost in this building. Why did it have to be this big? And what was the N supposed to mean? He was just overall confused, looking at the black board in hopes of finding some sort of useful information but not finding anything that could've helped him at the moment.

He suddenly was shoved against the black board by a body running past him and up the stairs, he heard a faint "sorry" before the boy already disappeared behind the wall. With a groan, Niall pushed himself back and sighed as he saw his timetable was crumbled now. "This fucking bastard" he cursed under his breath before angrily walking into the direction the boy went, two flights of stairs up until he was in the hallway of the second floor (third for Americans). A few students were still gathered in front of doors of their classroom and Niall sighed frustrated. He didn't expect his first day of school to be a good one but he also didn't think it would go this horribly.

"Hey," someone behind him suddenly said, causing Niall to flinch and turn around. A boy his age was standing in front of him, he was tall, had broad shoulders, light brown hair styled up and the warmest brown eyes Niall has ever seen. Immediately his cheeks flushed, his whole face feeling like it was set on fire and he struggled to answer, pressing out a quiet, "Hi."  
The brunet smiled and glanced at the yellow paper in Niall's hand, before his eyes found Niall's again, "I assume you're the new student? Neil?," he asked, sounding genuine.  
"It's Niall, yeah," the blond said, wondering if the students already had been talking about him. He hoped nobody knew about his little secret of being a male sub.

"Oh I'm sorry, you sound Irish," the brunet gently took Niall's timetable out of his hand, accidentally - or not so accidentally by the smirk on his face - brushing against Niall's fingers and causing the blond to blush darker. "I can help you with this. It's probably pretty confusing at first but I'm sure you'll get used to it," the stranger said and his eyes roamed over Niall's timetable while the blond just stood in front of the taller boy, feeling extremely awkward all of a sudden.

He could feel the stares of the other students on his back but who could blame them, it's not every day that a new student comes to your school in the middle of the first semester. "Oh, your next class is down there," the brunet said and pointed at the direction behind Niall, smiling warmly down at the blond. Niall gratefully took his crumbled timetable back, shoving it into his bag before looking up again, "Thank you, uh..."

"Liam."

Niall smiled again, the name fitted the brunet. "Thank you, Liam" he said, the blood still rushing up into his cheeks, biting his bottom lip as he saw Liam giving him an award-winning smile. If there was one thing the blond noticed, besides the brunet's handsome appearance, it was that he was extremely nice - almost too nice, and speaking from experience he knew to never trust someone who was way too kind to you. That's why he wasn't planning to befriend him and glancing over his shoulder to see some boys snickering was just confirming his doubts, so he sighed quietly. "I have to... y'know go now" the blond said a bit awkwardly, his hands grasping the hem of his own school shirt so he wouldn't do something weird and give the boy more reasons to laugh about him later-on.

"Yeah, okay," Liam said and as Niall glanced up once more to stare into his warm brown eyes, he still noticed the kind look, "maybe we'll see each other at lunch" he added after a few seconds of silence, grinning before he turned to walk back to his friends. They all wolf-whistled and patted Liam's shoulders as he came back, causing Niall to frown in confusion. It was as if he was congratulating the brunet on a win at a football match or a good grade, but Niall wasn't something you could achieve or win, he wasn't an object.  
It was almost painful to think that maybe the doms on this school were as horrendous as the ones in Niall's old one but at least no one had figured out he wasn't a dom but a sub yet. They would once they'd get to know Niall better, it was just in his nature to act rather shy and to listen to what doms were telling him - he couldn't help it.

As the blond finally took a step into his maths class he noticed that this one wasn't very huge, probably just about fifteen students, which was nice, meaning he wouldn't have to learn that many new names for this class. "And you are?," someone asked the minute Niall sat down in the back of the classroom, startling him and causing his heart to race for a split second. It was a boy again, this time taller than the brunet in the hallway, even in that stupid school uniform he still looked hot, showing off his strong arms and thick thighs.  
"I'm Niall," he extended his arm for the tall boy with long curly hair, framing his pretty face perfectly, not that Niall had been staring at him, "I- uh I'm the new student."

"Oh, Niall! People were talking about you" the boy said, shrugging slightly before he took Niall's hand and shook it, sitting down on the table next to him, "nothing bad, I promise, just that some Irish boy would come to our school. It's cool!"  
Niall didn't know if he liked that people had been talking about him, probably already making up some rumours about him being a drug-addict or slut, but he couldn't change the fact now, even if he would've rather stayed silent and unnoticed in the back. "Yeah, I guess..." He shrugged, averting his gaze and looking at the table in front of him, his fingertips running over the smooth wood. The boy never introduced himself but Niall didn't want to seem rude for asking or worse, make him hate him for that.

"You're not one to talk, huh? I'm Harry by the way" Harry smiled and Niall noticed that the only two people he really talked to - since he didn't consider the boy who said 'sorry' as he ran into him and slammed him into the black board, as someone he had a real conversation with - were being extremely nice. Maybe it was just these two, but he kind of hoped they weren't joking, that they actually wanted to help Niall and talk to him. "Not really... but um, nice to meet you Harry" he smiled back, feeling a slight blush rising to his cheeks. Fuck, he hoped Harry was actually a nice person and wouldn't hate him once he found out about his secret.

.

.

.

A week passed by quickly, Niall had been trying to learn all the names of the teachers and students, feeling relieved once he noticed that Harry actually was a genuinely nice person and wanted to be friends with him. No one had found out about him being a submissive yet and he was glad it was this way. He hated that people judged him for something he couldn't change, it wasn't as if he had chosen to be a sub by himself. It was the little birthmark that was tattooed onto his left wrist, covered with a lot of bracelets so no one would see the little grey 's'. Once he would find his dom and bond with him, it would turn black.

However, Niall doubted that his 's' would turn black any time soon. He was sure his dominant wasn't anywhere close to him and he was still fairly young, 18 years of age, so he still had a lot of time to worry about finding his true love. For now, he was worrying about what would happen today, after a week of getting to know everyone. Everybody else had also had the chance to get to know him, too, to choose if they want to spend time with Niall, completely ignore him or even, if they wanted to hurt him whether by bullying or giving him false hope.  
Up to now, most of the students had chosen to ignore him most of the time, maybe saying 'hello' or smiling at him when they passed but no one really seemed to bother to talk to him. No one expect for Harry and Zayn. They were both dominants, at least that's what Niall assumed. He had seen the grey 'd' on Zayn's left wrist a few times already and Harry always wore a watch around his wrist so Niall hadn't seen the grey 'd' yet - he was pretty sure Harry was a dom, though.

"Hey Niall!," the blond suddenly heard the voice of his friend - if he could consider Harry his friend already - and he turned around, actually smiling as he saw the curly haired lad run over to him. "There's a party for all the dominants of our grade tonight, you coming?"  
Niall's smile faltered abruptly.

Of course that's how they'd find out Niall wasn't a dom, only after a week of being in this school; that was actually a bit pathetic in the blond's eyes. However, he couldn't help himself but start panicking, clutching his binder closer to his chest and having the urge to just run and lock himself away. "Um-"  
"I know you've only been here for a week but these parties are really cool! Sometimes we invite submissives too but this time it's just us doms. C'mon!," Harry grinned, probably thinking it would make this 'decision' easier for the blond. There was this quiet voice in the back of Niall's head, telling him he could go and pretend to be a dom, that he could try and have fun with the others but the more reasonable part of his brain told him that something that would reveal he's actually a sub was bound to happen, so he'd rather make up a lame excuse as to why he couldn't go.

"Oh, that sounds like fun.. but Ma and I are invited to a neighbour tonight and yeah can't ditch that, Ma'd be mad," he rolled his eyes to let his lie seem more believable while he inwardly was praying that Harry wasn't noticing how obviously he was lying.  
"Is your mum a dom?" Harry looked at Niall with raised eyebrows, as if he already knew what the answer was and just wanted a confirmation from the blond. Confusion was written over Niall's face as he shook his head, "no". Why would Harry ask such a thing?

"Well then ya can just tell her you don't wanna go, it's not like she can do anything about it, y-you're already 18 right?" He asked, quickly glancing at his watch and letting out a sigh, it was probably time to head to their classes. By now the blond still had a few problems with his timetable but Harry and Zayn had helped him with it a few times already and he was very grateful for that.  
"Yeah, I'm 18... and uh, yeah I guess I'll do that" the blond muttered, watching a few students pass them and greet Harry, ignoring him while they walked to their classes. What a great feeling.

"Great! It's at Alex's house, um, I can text you his address later on, okay? Now let's head to our class," the dom said and Niall couldn't do anything other than nod, following the taller one down the hall and into their class. It was social science, something he really really regretted taking as a class, all thanks to that teacher who seems to believe every student should start class with yoga and some shamans music to 'let your spirits come to a rest and engulf the relaxation that is life' - what a load of bullshit.

After taking their seats far in the back, Niall placed his binder on the table, resting his head on his palm as he waited for their teacher to get to class. Another thing that annoyed the blond a lot was that the teacher always - and with always he meant always - got too late to class and decided to overrun the period's allotted time and just teach five minutes longer so they never had enough time to get to their next class on time. All of a sudden, though, he felt a person sitting down on his other side, it wasn't Harry, he was already sitting next to him and texting on his phone, so Niall slowly turned his head, only to feel the blood rush up into his cheeks. There he sat, with a huge grin on his face, Liam.

The blond hasn't been able to get the brunet out of his head ever since they met on his first day. It might've not been that much of a long time since he started going to this school but it was certainly too long for it to be considered normal after only talking once. So why was his breath hitching as he stared into those captivating brown eyes, seeing nothing but kindness and a hint of curiosity in them? "Hello Niall," it still baffled Niall how wonderful his name sounded like,, spoken by Liam, it was just like music to his ears.

"Hi...," he whispered shyly before clearing his throat, a blush already adhering his always pinky cheeks, "um yeah.. I didn't notice you also have social science now" he awkwardly said, trying not to make it too obvious how shy and nervous he was around the dom. It was a lie. Of course Niall had noticed Liam in his class, how could he not when the brunet was sitting a few rows before him and he was admiring the back of his head silently? He wouldn't ever admit that though.  
"Oh, I do" the brunet smiled, his eyes crinkling slightly. Why was he so happy to talk to Niall? Wasn't it awkward? The blond certainly felt awkward talking to this handsome dom while making an utter fool out of himself.

"I normally sit there," Liam turned to point at his usual seat and Niall almost muttered out an 'I know' - almost. "But today I didn't feel like sitting there, y'know sometime my friends can be a handful," it didn't sound like Liam was complaining at all, he sounded quite fond, as if he really liked his friends and couldn't ever be annoyed by them. Was Liam also a genuine person just like Harry? Niall sure thought he was. "Oh, I don't really know them but I can imagine." Well, Niall also didn't really know Liam either which strangely got him a little upset. He also wanted the brunet dominant to talk about him with fond and gratefulness lacing his voice.

"Is it okay if I sit here today?," Liam asked, turning back to smile at Niall, no grin or smirk, just a nice smile and it was suddenly so hard to avert his gaze for Niall. He just wanted to stare at the boy's beauty for longer. "Uh yeah sure" Niall returned his smile, maybe it did look awkward since the blond could feel his cheeks practically being set on fire just by seeing Liam's mere smile and knowing it was directed to him and only him.  
"Are you also going to Alex's party?," Liam asked out of the blue, seeing as the teacher still hasn't arrived and the students were doing some crazy shit. Niall actually feared that they'd get hit by a flying chair, it had happened to one boy of his old school once so the blond wasn't overreacting at all.

"Yeah, I guess," Niall answered, eyeing one of the boy's who was holding a chair over his head and roaring with laughter while the other boys were cackling and hiding behind desks - those boys were worse than sixth grader and Niall absolutely hated sixth grader. "Harry wants me to come so I'll... cancel what Ma and I wanted to do tonight..." Why not lie a bit more to make it all more difficult for himself? The blond sighed inwardly and just wanted to hide away from the boy sitting next to him.  
"Oh I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Alex's parties are the best! Especially when he invites some submissives over but this time it's just doms," the dom said and Niall's heart sank a little bit as he heard how Liam talked about subs, he probably also objectifies them like almost every dom he knows. If Liam only knew that Niall was a submissive...

Their conversation went on and they talked about the most trivial things, slowly but surely getting to know each other and it was getting harder and harder for Niall to deny his growing crush on the dom. Even after class Liam had started a conversation again, walking Niall to his next class and actually waiting there, standing at the door frame and talking to the blond until the last minute and he was shooed to his own class by Niall's teacher. They didn't see each other again after that and Niall was just as relieved as he was upset, relieved because he felt like he was making it way too obvious that he was a sub by blushing, stuttering and being shy, and upset because he loved to talk to the taller boy. He had such a calming and nice voice, talked a lot and seemed very passionate about a lot of things, it was very cute.

On his way back home Niall felt like he would burst, he had to tell someone about this, someone who would understand and wouldn't judge him, someone who knew about his secret and supported him no matter what - that someone being his mother.  
"Ma? I'm home" the blond yelled as he stepped into their flat. He was living with his mother; his brother had his own house back in Ireland with a wife and a son on the way and Niall's dad was also back in Ireland. After his parents had divorced he had switched between staying at his dad's or mum's house, now he was at his mother's since he wanted a new beginning without being bullied at his school.

"Honey" she said once Niall walked into the kitchen, "I made fajitas, I hope you're hungry."  
"When am I not?" Niall chuckled, walking over to her and wrapping the small woman up in a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder temporarily before letting go of her. "Thank you, I really appreciate it" he smiled, taking the cutleries and everything else that was needed for their lunch out and placing it on the little counter in their kitchen.  
He was very fidgety all of a sudden, wanting to just tell her about his crush and he wanted to tell her about the party as well, after all he didn't have a driver's license yet and she'd have to drive him if Alex lived too far away and he couldn't walk.

"Ma I have to tell you something" he said with a huge grin on his face as she walked over and put the food onto their plates. Maura smiled right back at her son, sitting down and taking a sip of her water, "what is it, love?"  
"I think I may have a crush on a boy of my grade!"

.

.

.

It was loud, way too loud and crowded and Niall felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. How could someone ever feel comfortable in this mass of people - and knowing all of them were doms wasn't making it easier for Niall. He had worn a few more bracelets to the party just in case he'd lose a few, black skinny jeans to show off his legs and a grey loose shirt that actually went passed his bum almost to his mid-thighs.  
Up to now, no one had bothered to talk to him and Niall still hasn't found his friends Harry or Zayn yet. How come there were so many doms in their grade?! Niall had never seen some of them before and he doubted that all of those boys were from his school.

"Need help?," he heard a voice shouting into his ear, startling him and causing him to wince as he turned around and stared into the face of his crush. Of course Liam would be the first one to find him, but honestly Niall didn't give a fuck. He nodded frantically. Adding up to the fact that he was a sub and extremely uncomfortable around all those doms, he was also claustrophobic, making it hard for him to breathe.

He suddenly felt a strong hand around his wrist, dragging him out of that crowded place and into a hallway, still not letting go of his wrist as they passed a girl and boy making out - so much for not inviting submissives to the party. "Here, that's much nicer" Liam said as Niall stumbled after him into a spare room. The brunet must've been good friends with Alex to just walk into a room without asking for permission - maybe he did that with every sub he had taken interest in. But then again, he didn't know Niall was a sub. Or that was what he thought.

"I-Is this okay?," the blond asked a bit nervous as he awkwardly sat down next to Liam on the couch. The brunet just shrugged it off, "I do that all the time" he grinned, already seeming like he was drunk since he slurred his words a bit. That was just a confirmation to Niall's thoughts, it kind of made Niall uncomfortable to think about Liam taking subs into this room to have his way with them - but Liam never said he did that here so why was Niall immediately assuming that?

"Okay um-"

"I know your secret," Liam blurted out, causing Niall's heart to speed up rapidly and to thump painfully hard against his chest.

"W-what?" He stammered, not knowing what to do or say, this wasn't supposed to happen. Niall was supposed to silently have a crush on him without the dom knowing he was in fact a submissive. "How?" He whispered, feeling like he'd tear up at any minute, wonderful. Tears were the last thing he wanted at this moment. He just wanted to go home, cuddle up in his blankets and cry because his secret had been revealed after one pathetic week. All because he just had to develop a crush on the hottest guy of the school.

"You're cute," Liam grinned, scooting closer, "and shy. Timid even. And I saw the 's' on your wrist."  
Niall was freaking out by now, gripping the hem of his grey shirt tightly and watching Liam just looking at him with that stupid dumb smile. "H-how? I covered it with my bracelets!" The blond teared up, against his will and he quickly brought his hands up to hide his face in them. Liam will probably forget about this once the party was over and the alcohol would leave his system but he still couldn't help but be upset.  
"Hey, don't worry, I'm not judging or anything. You're a person just like me, I don't give a fuck about you being a sub" Liam smiled, taking Niall's hand away from his face, whipping away a tear that ran down the blond's cheek and causing him to blush but he hoped the dom couldn't see it in the dim light of the room. "Is this why you took me here?" Niall whispered, feeling shy and small now, not taking his hand out of Liam's grip though and feeling kind of calmer once he started to rub his thumb over the back of Niall's hand.  
"No, I mean, I wanted to let you know that I know!" Liam said, giggling quietly, probably because he thought it was funny in his drunken state, "I wanted to talk to you, been waiting for you all night. I loved our chat back in school."

This was absurd. How could he? But Niall believed him, so he let himself fall for the brunet more and more, feeling so relieved that he didn't mind him being a male sub.

.

.

.

For weeks, nothing had changed, they still talked a lot, laughed and smiled, enjoying the other's presence. They had actually met up a few times as well and had exchanged phone numbers, texting constantly. Once Niall had told Harry and Zayn about him being a sub and them reacting very nicely towards it, they had gotten Niall to be more confident about himself and he had started to stop wearing his bracelets. A lot of people were shocked, whispering for days but on the other side people were saying the knew it because of how he behaved.  
Niall was so happy it had turned out to be so much better to 'come out' to everyone. Speaking of coming out, after Niall had told Liam about him being gay and looking for a male dom, the brunet had also admitted that he was bisexual and didn't really care if it was a girl or a boy, so long as she or he was a sub.

Their friendship was strong and solid, Niall constantly feared that Liam would find out about his crush, though. It wasn't that hard to guess when Niall always behaved very shy and nervous around Liam, always giggling and smiling - it made the blond wonder how Liam could have not found out by now.

"Hey, Ni!" The blond turned around, his bag slumped over his shoulders as he walked down the hall of the second floor to reach his first class, smiling as he saw Liam running towards him. Just as every day the brunet scooped him up in his arms and held him close, nuzzling his nose into his neck and causing Niall to giggle. The blond instinctively wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, hugging him just as close and letting his eyes flutter close. He loved it, that Liam always seemed to hug him, touch him or compliment him, he felt so loved and safe around Liam - even though they weren't a thing or dating. "Hi Li.." They even had their own nicknames for the others. It was either Ni and Li or little Nialler and big Payno.

"How are you today?" The brunet asked, letting go of the blond with a smile and taking his school bag back into his arms, starting to walk Niall to his class. "I'm good, yeah, thanks. And you?" He asked, feeling his heartbeat speed up and a goofy smile adhering his face. He couldn't help himself.

"I'm perfect... I've been planning something for weeks for someone special and today I'm finally ready to do it" Liam smiled, taking Niall's hand and gently starting to rub circles into the back of it with his thumb. However, Niall sighed quietly. Liam had been talking about a person he really really liked for a long time now, telling Niall just how much he would love to finally make them his and just spoil them with love and affection. As Niall asked who he or she is, Liam only smiled and said that Niall knew him. Him. There was only one more sub male in their grade Niall knew about and it was Louis Tomlinson, he may not seem like a sub at all, being loud and very dominant even though he wasn't a dom, but he was also very attractive.

"Oh yeah, good luck I guess" Niall sighed, squeezing Liam's hand before letting go and turning to look at his maths class, seeing Harry glancing at them with raised eyebrows, "I have to go now, you know Mrs Brown, she hates it when you come too late" Niall shrugged, taking his hand out of Liam's grasp and wanting to turn around as Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's middle once again, pressing close to him and nuzzling into his neck like always. The blond smiled, forgetting about Liam probably confessing his feelings to Louis today, as he gently patted the back of Liam's head and let him hug him, enjoying the feeling a lot. "Okay, see you at lunch break" Liam whispered, pressing a kiss to Niall's neck but no, Niall probably only imagined that. Shaking that thought off, the blond took a few steps back before turning around with a smile and heading over to his seat next to Harry.

The dom was still looking at him with raised eyebrows, making Niall a bit uncomfortable. "I didn't know you and Liam were a thing" he said after a while, not sounding offended or hurt, but rather curious, causing Niall to almost choke on his spit. "What? Who told you that?!" He asked, biting his bottom lip because fuck that would be so nice, Niall would do everything to actually be Liam's boyfriend. "Uh, I'm not blind, Niall. Everyone is kinda assuming it already and now after seeing how affectionate you two are it's no doubt. You know you could've told me, yeah?" Harry asked, placing his hand on the back of Niall's.  
"But uh, we're not a thing?" Niall uttered out, actually sounding a bit sad but he hoped Harry didn't notice that. "In fact Liam wants to ask Louis out today, I'm pretty sure he will..."

Something's not Harry's expression changed after Niall had said that and the curly haired lad frowned, "really? I've never seen them talk before..." He mumbled, almost sounding like he wanted to convince himself that Liam wouldn't ask Louis out. Did... did Harry have a crush on the sub?!  
"Oh they do talk a lot and they text a lot as well.. He- he's always smiling at his phone..." Niall whispered, looking down at Harry's hand on his, slowly taking his own back since he didn't want it to get awkward between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Niall," Harry whispered, sounding very sympathetically as the blond looked up at him confused, seeing the look in the dom's eyes. So Niall's crush on Liam was indeed very obvious, but also, hopeless. "Uh, it's okay, it's not like I can't get over it..." he mumbled, not wanting to get sad now.

The dreaded time was slowly approaching as Niall made his way over to the cafeteria, Harry by his side, looking equally as devastated as Niall felt. They went over to their usual spot, seeing Zayn already sitting there with his girlfriend and three of her friends. Niall plopped down on a chair, immediately hiding his face by letting his head rest on the cool table and bringing his arms up to make it more comfortable.  
"Why are you so down?" Zayn asked as he took another bite of his meal, grimacing a bit before gently sliding the plate away from himself. The food had always been horrible at the cafeteria apparently but it was food so Niall was happy nevertheless.

"I just want to die" Niall sighed over dramatically, causing the others to snicker slightly since they knew he didn't actually mean it. "What's gotten you so upset?" The black-haired dom asked once again, not liking that his friend seemed like he was about to cry.  
Before Niall even had the chance to reply and complain about his crush being in love with someone else and trying to make it official today, he suddenly saw Liam out of the corner of his eye, standing up and walking over to Louis and his group of friends.

The blond turned his head towards the direction, involuntarily. So he was right, Liam was going to ask Louis out right now and crush his heart, probably leaving him with sleepless nights and a lot of tears. "I-" Niall held back a strangled noise that almost dared to escape his throat. As much as he wanted Liam to be happy with the person he loved, Niall also wanted to be the person Liam was in love with and wanted to be he one Liam would hold and kiss and tell him he loved him.  
Niall wanted to look away, he didn't want to see Liam standing in front of Louis and talking to him. And he most certainly didn't want to see Louis standing up with a huge smile on his face and taking Liam's hands into his own, leaning up. Biting back his tears, the blond averted his gaze, not wanting to see the person he loved kissing someone else, it broke his heart.

"Harry?!," Zayn asked shocked as Harry jumped up, harshly shoving his chair back against the table and hastily walking out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused Zayn and a crying Niall behind. The blond knew how Harry felt, his reaction was very much the same Niall would've had if he could still move his limbs, he would've run away, not wanting to see it or be in the same room as Liam with his boyfriend.  
"Niall, the fuck happen- shit, are you crying, bro?" Zayn asked, seemingly overtaxed with the whole situation, he was probably way too oblivious to notice that his friends both had a crush on two different guys who now just happened to get together, probably going to be one of those couples that stayed together until death separated the both of them.

"I-I'm not," Niall chocked out as he mimicked Harry's action, quickly standing up and scurrying out of the cafeteria. He didn't know where to go, the toilets didn't seem like a nice enough place to go and cry over his broken heart but he also couldn't just go home and ditch the rest of his classes. With a quiet huff, he ran into a person, stumbling a little bit but catching himself before he could've fallen down and embarrass himself. "S-sorry" he sobbed, whipping at his eyes and looking up to see Harry standing in front of him, tears glistening in his eyes.  
"H-Haz?" He whispered before he was suddenly scooped up into two strong arms, a body pressing against his own as he heard the person sob quietly, breaking his heart even more. "H-hey" he sniffled, rubbing his palm over the taller one's back and trying to soothe him. It was rare to see a dom show his feelings so openly but Harry wasn't like everyone else, he was kind and caring, attentive and maybe a bite more emotional than other people.

"W-why does this h-have to happen to us?," he sobbed, holding Niall closer and burying his face into the blond's neck. Students were passing by, giving them strange looks and Niall quickly wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him and trying to cover up the fact that they were both crying by shoving his face into the younger boy's side.

"I-" The blond trailed off, not knowing how to answer without making this worse for himself and his friend. "I don't know..." he murmured, tears still running down his cheeks but he had stopped sobbing by now.  
"I-I've b-been trying to g-get Lou-Louis to talk to m-me f-for years n-now a-and n-n-now h-he's t-taken a-and--" Harry stopped abruptly, just holding the blond closer while said one didn't know how to handle all of this. His heart was broken, not only because his crush - who he most certainly was already falling for - was dating someone else now but also because he was heartbroken for his friend who seems to have been in love with Louis for a long time already.

"I-it's-- H-Haz, I-I don't k-know w-what to do" Niall teared up once again, stumbling a bit backwards until he was pressed up against something cold, he figured it'd be a wall since it wasn't hurting his back. "I-I just want t-to go home" the green-eyed boy whispered, his voice hoarse and Niall definitely understood why he would. It was probably even worse for the dom, since he had liked Louis for years already whereas Niall had liked Liam for a few months now, nothing too long. It still hurt, fuck, did it hurt Niall to just think about it.

That Louis was the one to be able to hold his Liam now, that Louis would cuddle with him, and kiss him whenever he wanted to. And of course, they'd most likely also do more, go on dates, hold hands, say 'I love you', be more intimate. It broke his heart all over again and he just wanted to forget about it, he wanted to drown these thoughts and try to get over his crush on Liam. At least he had friendship, something Harry and Louis didn't have. So Niall should've probably been grateful. But he just couldn't.

.

.

.

Liam ❤️ 9:37pm  
are u feelin bettr? :(

Niall 9:39pm  
yeah thanks for askin

Liam ❤️ 9:39pm  
can i come ove tmrw ??

A sigh emitted from Niall's throat as he read over Liam's message over and over again. It was nice of Liam to ask if he was feeling better, especially when Niall had been so rude towards him after he had seen him leaving school hand in hand with Louis. The blond knew it was stupid, he was behaving like a jealous ex-boyfriend, even though he and Liam never were a thing and would sadly never be.  
It's been two weeks already, two weeks of LouisandLiam happening and the blond had been done with being devastated all the time he saw Liam, so he had snapped at him saying he didn't want him to walk him home again since he wasn't a baby and didn't need the dom. It was harsh and Niall felt bad once he saw the look of hurt and betrayal flash over Liam's face, but he still turned around with a grumbled "bye Liam" and went home.

The blond had actually cried the whole time he had been home, his mother didn't know how to comfort him at all, so she had made him his favourite meal, tea and gave him three blankets to cuddle with. She had laid down with Niall in his bed after wrapping him up in the blankets and giving him his old stuffed tiger to cuddle with, just holding her son and letting him cry into her chest.  
Now, Niall felt pretty pathetic for doing so. He didn't want to cry so much and drag his mother into it. But he knew she'd never complain and always do everything to make him feel better, which was very nice of her. He loved his mother a lot.

Now Niall was asking himself why Liam would want to come over when the blond had been so rude to him before, though. It was pretty late for him to text that, he probably had been with Louis the whole afternoon and evening - Niall wanted to throw up.

Niall 9:48pm  
idk

Niall 9:48pm  
ma has friends over tomorrow

It was a lie. He just didn't want to see Liam when he was still so heartbroken and probably couldn't help himself to fall for those mesmerising and warm brown eyes again. It was just a matter of time if they were spending time together, Niall would start daydreaming about the dom's plump lips, how they'd feel like. How it would feel like to press his own against them, just shortly, a quick peck was enough but he knew he could never do that without making Liam hate him then.  
Was it that bad to fascinate about the brunet wrapping his strong arms around Niall and just holding him close? Niall so desperately wanted to know if Liam loved to cuddle just as much as the blond, and if he'd like to be Niall's little spoon just because the sub was used to holding something in his arms when he was sleeping.

Liam ❤️ 9:49pm  
u can come 2 me ghen

Liam ❤️ 9:49pm  
or we can go 2 the cinma

Niall 9:53pm  
which movie ?

Liam ❤️ 9:54pm  
jurassic world? heard its good! nd chris pratt is hot

Niall 9:54pm  
yeah sounds good , what time ?

Liam ❤️ 9:56pm  
its at 7:30

Niall 10:02pm  
k see ya then 

That's how Niall found himself alone in front of the cinema. He was looking for Liam everywhere, not seeing him running towards him with an apologetic expression saying something happened that's why he was late, no. In fact, Niall didn't even get a text saying Liam wasn't coming anymore. Liam had ditched him.  
This hurt a lot. Niall would rather have his heart being ripped out of his chest and stomped on a few times since that would certainly hurt less than being stood up in front of the cinema, couples and group of friends passing him to go watch a movie together how Liam had promised to do.

Taking his phone out of his jeans pocket again, the blond began to angrily type a message to Liam, tears already blurring his sight.

Niall 8:04pm  
thanks for not even bothering to show up , u know what youre just a huge fuckin prick almosy beggin me to com t tat fuckin cinema an then not even showing up like fuck you too !!

The blond was about to hit 'send' as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch and almost drop his phone, his heart rate picking up. "What?" He snapped, turning around before he let his arms drop to his side dumbfounded. There he stood, no other than Liam Payne with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, smiling at Niall apologetically. "Liam?" The sub stammered out, quickly whipping at his eyes to prevent himself from crying, immediately feeling relieved that Liam hadn't ditched him but he was also very confused as to why he was holding flowers in his hands. Were they for Niall? That couldn't be. After all he was not Liam's boyfriend... maybe the dom had invited Louis as well and those were for him?

"I'm so sorry, you have no idea how freaking sorry I am" Liam apologised, pouting slightly, making his lips look even fuller and more kissable, "I was getting these flowers for you since I haven't been a good friend recently, only hanging out with Lou and I felt bad for kinda abandoning you." Niall gritted his teeth, why did Liam have to use Louis' nickname? It made him feel so much worse than before but then again, the dom had bought flowers for him! Immediately the sub's cheeks flushed and he shyly took the bouquet, "th-thank you, Li..." Niall mumbled, not sure what to say now.

"I guess I made us miss the movie, I'm so sorry, Ni" Liam pouted once again, looking way too adorable for it too be legal, before his face suddenly broke out into a grin. "How about we go to that new coffee shop? I'll pay for everything since I was too late. Don't even try to argue" the brunet grinned, gently grasping the blond's wrist with his hand and already dragging him off into the direction where his destination was. "No, Li, you can't do that. I can pay for myself. You already paid for the flowers" Niall argued, feeling his cheeks heating up once more as he watched the way Liam's hand was wrapped around his wrist so easily.

"I said don't argue" Liam threatened with a smile, tugging Niall closer to wrap his arm around the sub's shoulder and make him lean more into him while walking, shyly wrapping his own arm around Liam's hips and holding him close. He was content now, being with Liam had always been nice, especially when he wasn't reminded that the boy was taken now but when they were hanging out and Niall could believe that it was him Liam loved. At least he knew Liam loved him in a friendly way, it was better than nothing but still... not enough.

"So how about we'll see that movie another time then? I really wanna watch it, I just know it's gonna be awesome," Liam grinned, holding his friend close because that's what Niall was to him, just his friend who he thought didn't have feelings in a more than friendly way for him. "Yeah sure, I mean, after all Chris Pratt is in it, right?" Niall asked, glancing up at the Dom to see if he was approving of what he had said.  
"Right. That man definitely is one fine piece of dick"

The blond giggled, leaning more into Liam as they approached the coffee shop, coming to a halt inside and unfortunately having to let go of each other as they sat down so they were facing each other. Niall gently placed the flowers onto the table, smiling at the dom. Before either of them could have started another conversation a waitress came over to them, taking their orders, "what can I get for you, sir?" She asked Liam first, of course she would, seeing as Liam's 'd' tattoo on his wrist was pretty visible and Niall's 's' one as well.

"I'd like to have an Espresso, thanks," Liam smiled politely before looking over at Niall again, effectively causing the blond to blush darkly and bite his lip nervously. No matter what Niall would do, he would always cause his cheeks to redden, or make him a stuttering, giggling, nervous mess - he hated having a crush on the older boy.  
"And what can I get you, love?," the waitress asked Niall after scribbling down what Liam wanted on her notepad, smiling at him. He could see the black 's' on her wrist, causing him to feel a bit jealous since she had already found her dominant while the blond was stuck on his stupid crush. "I'd like a tea" he smiled at her despite his heart feeling like it was being crushed.

"We've got strawberry flavour, green tea with apple-"

"Oh I'd like to have the green tea with apple, please" the blond said politely, even though he had just interrupted her but she didn't seem to mind, nodding and scribbling it down on her notepad.  
After she left it was silent between the two, Niall heard people talking, laughing and being overall happy together while he couldn't help but feel devastated, he couldn't even look at the dom sitting in front of him.

"Are you still not feeling better, Ni? Next time please tell me, I don't want to force you to hang out with me when you're not feeling good," the dom said, startling Niall as he reached for the blond's hand and gently squeezed it, not taking his hand back, though. Unsurprisingly, Niall enjoyed the touch, he always enjoyed the humble touches, the way Liam smiled at him, not only because it made his heart flutter and go crazy inside of his chest but also because Liam just made him happy. The dom always seemed to successfully achieve to let the blond have goosebumps, to have his skin prickle nicely by his mere touch and to have warmth bubbling up inside of him. The devastating thing about this, though, was that Liam wasn't feeling the same.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Niall mumbled, his eyes fixed on their hands, feeling his heart clench uncomfortably as he watched the way Liam's warm hand and his own cold one seemed to fit so perfectly, "don't worry. I'd tell you if I wouldn't want to come..." Niall mumbled, snorting inwardly because the blond had never directly said 'no' to the dom before. Maybe because he was a submissive and didn't want to be rude to a dominant - which had happened before as he had yelled at Liam and he immediately regretted it, deciding to never ever be rude to someone again - and also maybe because it was Liam and if Liam wanted something he'd never decline.

"If you're sure," Liam said, sounding unsure before he took his hand back and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "well anyways. I've heard some.. rumours, Ni." Liam suddenly looked very concern and Niall felt like he was about to faint - if he had found out about his crush now, Niall was dead, literally dead. "It's uh, I'm not sure how to say this but it's about you and Harry" he muttered, frowning slightly, "people said you were seen hugging each other very intimately and well I've also noticed you and him hanging out a lot..." Wait what?

"Are you implying me and Haz are dating?," Niall asked confused, but also a bit relieved that Liam hadn't heard about Niall liking him, that would've been way worse. He'd better have people make up rumours that weren't true than talk about something that was one hundred percent the truth.  
"Uh yeah, I mean, I know I've also never told you that I like Louis but I thought we're a bit.. better friends now and tell each other everything?" Like? Niall thought they loved each other, what was that supposed to mean?

"Um uh, truth is, we're not dating. We just... kind of share the same feelings right now... okay that sounded wrong" Niall groaned, hiding his face in his hands, "not feeling for each other, it's just, we're uh... both heartbroken?" He wasn't sure if it was that much of a great idea to tell Liam about his heartbreak, it was only plausible that the Dom would ask who broke their hearts and well, Niall couldn't just straight out admit that they've both been stupid enough to fall for him and his boyfriend. 

"Heartbroken?! God, Ni, why didn't you tell me?," Liam sounded like he was actually offended right now, probably pouting but Niall didn't even peek through his fingers look at the brunet, knowing he'd blush and say something stupid that would give him away. "Not that important, I guess" he mumbled, "didn't want to ruin your happiness..."  
"Ruin my- what? Niall that's bullshit. You can always, always come to me and talk to me," Liam said sternly, causing the blond to look up and shrug, feeling his cheeks heating up. Stupid crush.

"I guess... sorry I haven't told you," he muttered, not wanting Liam to be mad at him, but the brunet proved not to be as he took Niall's hand once again and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of it. "I'm not mad or anything but... Niall you're a really really good friend of mine, I don't want you to think I wouldn't listen to you or help you" the brunet said and before Niall could answer the waitress came back, setting their drinks down and giving them a warm smile. "Anything to eat?" She asked, looking at their hands on the table, her smile growing.

"No, thanks" Niall mumbled, not in the mood to eat anything right now, which was surprising since he normally always was up for food. He heard Liam order something to eat but the blond didn't register what he said, his eyes fixed on their hands once again. He wished this would mean the same to Liam, he wished that he'd have the same effect on Liam that the brunet had on him. "It could take a while" the waitress said, before she smiled at both of them again, "you're cute together."  
Niall's heart stopped before it started to beat at least ten times faster, abruptly looking up at her, not knowing what to say. Should he say 'thanks'? No, Liam would find him weird and probably touch him again.

"Oh, no no, we're not dating," Liam clarified, letting go of Niall's hand and placing his own back onto his lap. It felt like a punch to Niall's face, "I've actually already got a sub but me and Niall are just friends."  
And that was how Niall's whole day has been ruined.

.

.

.

Liam ❤️ 1:34am  
are you awake

Niall 1:36am  
barely whats up , your typing is actually decent for once :p

Liam ❤️ 1:37am  
Louis broke up with me

Niall 1:37am  
oh fuck u need to talk ?

Liam ❤️ 1:40am  
yeah

"Niall?," said one heard the older boy croak out on the other line, feeling his heart clench at that sound. "Yeah, I'm here. You can talk to me. What happened? I mean, why?," Niall asked, being confused as to why Louis had broken up so suddenly. They had been so happy together the whole time so why did he break up after three months of dating? On one hand Niall was glad the torture was finally over, that he wouldn't have to feel so hurt and upset all the time, but on the other hand he was also so extremely sad for Liam because he knew this has shattered his heart, Niall could tell just by the way his voice sounded.

"H-h-he s-s-said I-I-I w-w-was-wasn't w-what h-he w-wanted a-a-and w-w-we're n-not m-m-meant t-t-to be b-but w-w-why d-d-did h-he w-w-want m-me i-i-if h-he k-knew f-f-from th-the s-start?," Liam sobbed through the speaker and Niall quickly sat up straighter, trying to understand what he said because it was extremely hard when their connection seemed to suck arse and the poor boy was sobbing so hard. "Liam, Liam, deep breaths. You have to calm down, okay?"  
"I-I-I c-can't I-I j-j-just w-want h-him b-back" he sobbed, and even though it hurt Niall to hear that he tried to ignore his own feelings for Liam's sake. "I know you do but please, take deep breaths" the blond said, not even sleepy anymore, he just hated to hear Liam so upset.

"Li, where are you? It sounds like you're outside, the wind is blowing into the speaker," Niall frowned, his heartbeat speading up. He just hoped the boy wouldn't do anything stupid, no, he probably just had his window open or something like that.  
"O-o-outside o-of y-y-your h-house" he sobbed and Niall immediately jumped up, running over to his window, since it was still pretty warm outside he hadn't closed the blinds, to look out and indeed seeing Liam under the dim light standing on the sidewalk. "What?! What are you doing here? Wait, God, I can see you. I'll come downstairs and let you in, wait" Niall rambled, not exactly knowing what to do with a crying Liam on the pavement.

The blond quickly ran down the stairs, trying to make as little sounds as possible so he wouldn't wake his mother up as he fumbled to get the keys for the door and quickly opened it. "Liam?" He asked, placing his phone aside and opening the door wider for his crush to come over and he did, tears still rushing down his cheeks. The first thing Liam did as he was inside of Niall's house was fling himself on the blond, hug him and cry into his shoulder. "N-N-Niall" he sobbed and the blond only helplessly held him, rubbing his arms up and down Liam's back and closing the door with the heel of his foot.

After the blond successfully helped Liam up the stairs and into his room, they were both sitting on Niall's bed now, Liam actually sitting on Niall's lap and sobbing into his neck. "Li, I'm so sorry, do you wanna talk now? But promise me to try and calm down, I can't understand you otherwise..." He mumbled, hesitating a little before he pressed a soft kiss to Liam's temple, feeling his cheeks heat up.  
"O-okay" the brunet croaked out, whipping at his eyes before sniffling once again. "I-I was at Louis' a-and it was all fine, y'know," Liam but his bottom lip, probably to prevent crying again and Niall wrapped his arms around him tightly, trying to soothe him like this. That's probably why Liam had been in front of his house, Louis lived closer to Niall than to him. "A-and then he- he wanted sex and we- we did and he just, N-Niall, he just pushed me off his bed and said i-it wasn't what he wanted and that it made n-no sense to pretend a-and I-I feel so used" Liam sobbed, burying his face into Niall's neck again while the blond tried so hard not to break out in tears as well. Firstly because how could Louis ever say something like this to someone as sensitive and kind as Liam?! And secondly because it felt like a knife had been stabbed into his heart as Liam said they had sex - it was no surprise, of course they already had sex when they had been together for three months but hearing it coming from Liam's mouth was making it all way worse.

"That's so rude of him to say and do, I'm so sorry, Li, you can stay here over night, I'm sure Ma won't mind," he mumbled, feeling Liam nod against his neck and shuffle a bit closer, his arms wrapping around Niall's neck. This was so unlikely for a dom, they normally wouldn't ever cry in front of a sub or even just act like this, so vulnerable and broken, but Niall wasn't complaining, gently rubbing his palms over Liam's back. "Do you wanna cuddle?" He asked, hoping that would make the dom feel better. "Yeah" he breathed out, sitting down next to Niall and rubbing at his eyes, "s-sorry for... all of this" he mumbled, as Niall laid down on his bed and opening his arms.

"That's no problem at all, Li, now come here, I'm the big spoon" he grinned, seeing Liam frown for a second before he crawled over to the blond and laid down in front of him so Niall was facing Liam's back, he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Liam and snuggling up against him. He couldn't help his heart beating faster as he inhaled Liam's calming smell. "W-Why are you the big s-spoon? I'm taller than you and you're a sub..." Liam mumbled, placing his hand on Niall's as Niall only smiled and pulled the blanket over them, "because I like to hold someone when I'm sleeping."  
And that's how they fell asleep at 2am, spooning and forgetting about what had happened before, only to wake up at 11am to see Niall's mother preparing breakfast for the two with a fond smile on her face.

.

.

.

A loud giggle escaped Niall's throat as he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and lift him up into the air, while the dom laughed as well, setting the blond down and nuzzling into his neck. "Liam!," Niall beamed as he turned around and wrapped his arms around the older boy's middle and started up at him with a huge smile, feeling his heart flutter like always.  
"Hello Nialler!" He smiled, pressing a kiss to the blond's nose which caused him to giggled again and rest his head on Liam's chest, hearing his loud and strong heartbeat, "I missed you."  
Niall could literally hear Liam's pout as he rolled his eyes playfully and let go of the brunet, "it was only two days" the blond said, knowing that they had gone not seeing each other for a week or more once but now that had been inseparable.  
"Two days too much," Liam sighed dramatically and laughed afterwards, taking Niall's hand and lacing their fingers together, walking him to class. He had picked up their old habit again and never ceased to disappoint the blond.

"How come you survived those days without me?," Niall asked, faking that he was shocked as they came closer to where his first class would be. "I don't know, maybe the thought of seeing you again on Monday made it all bearable" Liam smiled, not sounding like he was joking at all and Niall couldn't help but blush darkly, biting his bottom lip and smiling at the ground like a fool. "I'm also happy to see you again, I have to admit that trip was boring as fuck" Niall sighed, swinging their intertwined hands a bit.

They weren't dating, at least not officially, Niall sometimes felt like Liam was taking him on dates - but who wouldn't when Liam was giving him flowers, paying for his food and complimenting him all the time?

Just as Liam was about to answer they suddenly saw Louis hand-in-hand with a tall bloke, long curly hair and and a goofy smile on his face as he leaned down to press a kiss to the sub's lips. At least Harry got what he wanted, even though Niall kind of disliked Louis now after what he had done to his Liam.  
It was very shocking to find out that Louis had taken an interest in Harry only a week after his and Liam's break-up. It surely made Liam cry harder for a few days because how could Louis have moved on so fast if he had claimed to love him?

Niall actually expected Liam to stiffen and maybe ask to leave, or even to cry but he did none of those, only continuing their way, actually passing the couple without sparing them a glance. Niall was staring at Harry with raised eyebrows, though, while his friend grinned back before wrinkling at him suggestively, Niall rolled his eyes and turned to look at his crush - that he believed wasn't only his crush anymore - again.

"I'm just happy you're back now, Ni," Liam whispered, after they stopped in front of Niall's class, pressing a kiss to his cheek and causing the blond's cheeks to redden, "you always make me happy..." He said, cupping Niall's cheek gently and stroking his thumb over the sub's cheekbone. Niall's breath hitched, they were staring at each other so intensely, he didn't want to ruin it by doing something weird so his hands grasped Liam's school uniform shirt tightly and he just stared back at the dom.  
"I'll walk you to your next class, later on, okay? Please wait for me," Liam whispered, leaning closer before pressing yet another kiss to the blond's cheek, letting go of him now with a smile and turning around to leave. The blond stood there perplex, trying to breathe normally again before he stumbled inside of his class and sat down on his seat, seeing some girls grinning at him and he looked down shyly.

Class started after the teacher arrived and normally Niall always listened since he was an English honour student and didn't want to ruin it by not getting good grades but this time his mind constantly wandered off to Liam. Niall didn't even know when, but he had started to believe that maybe, just maybe it wasn't that impossible for the older one to feel the same for him.

And after Liam had walked him to class every single time that day, no matter if they had the same class or not, Niall couldn't stop smiling, looking down at their intertwined hands as they walked home.  
"Niall?," he heard Liam ask suddenly and he looked up, stopped waling since the other one had done the same.  
"I wanted to thank you," Liam started, taking Niall's other hand as well and pressing a kiss to the back of both of them, "I wanted to thank you for always being there for me. For being my friend when I needed one and for making me feel better. You're my happiness, Niall, you're my rock. And even though I was too stupid to notice it before I-I figured it out now. I figured out that you're everything I need and more, that you're the one my heart wants and no one else. And I'll be sure to always treat you well, to love you and make sure you'll never stop smiling. I-I, yeah I love you. God, Niall, you don't know how fucking much I love you and how stupid I was for not realising it earlier."

Niall could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest, almost painfully, as he listened to the dom's words. "Niall, I love you so much and I just want to know, do you feel the same? Will you be mine?"  
Tears started shining in Niall's eyes and he couldn't do anything else but nod. After all those time of fancying Liam quietly and being forced to see him love someone else, he was finally getting what he had wanted from the start, so the only logical thing he could do was nod, nod and cry as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and stared up into his eyes, loving the sparkle he saw in them.

And no other words were needed until their lips finally met and they shared their first kiss, finally fulfilling Niall's wish and maybe they were just meant to be. After all, Niall had loved Liam from the start.


End file.
